


Adria Introduces Vala To Her Son-In-Law

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Het, Marriage, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adria Introduces Vala To Her Son-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/402508.html?thread=2238028&style=mine#t2238028).

"Married, Adria?" Vala inspected Jonas, who sighed and shifted his weight.

"Yes, Mother," said Adria. She blinked, perplexed at the sight of Vala's outspread hand resting on Jonas' chest. "It is an arranged match."

"Jonas?" Daniel's jaw was hanging open.

Jonas waved awkwardly. "Uh, hey, Dr. Jackson."

"Call me Daniel."

"After all, you're soon to be his father-in-law, darling," said Vala, turning her head to look back at Daniel. Her hand remained prominently splayed on Jonas' chest.

"Father-in-law?" Jonas's eyes were wide, and he made a tiny squeaking sound.

"For the love of God, Vala, we are not engaged!" snapped Daniel, his eyes narrowed.

"Right, darling," she said, turning back to Jonas. "The important thing is, I've already stolen the perfect engagement ring."

"Mother, kindly take your hands off my husband," said Adria, her voice icy. 

Vala didn't move.

"Before I have to resort to extreme measures." A gentle, noncorporeal tug at Vala's hand reinforced Adria's statement.

Vala sighed melodramatically. "Children are so ungrateful," she confided in a whisper, letting her hand fall to her side as she stepped away. "Clearly, Daniel, darling, I tried to steal the Prometheus a couple of years too late."

The simultaneous exclamations and protests from around the room brought a smirk to Vala's face. "That's better," she said, satisfied at being the center of attention.

\--end--


End file.
